Why Me
by psycho-uchiha
Summary: Summary in story. One chapter and one chapter only. Read and Review please!  *  Rated M for Rape


Summary: Naruto was an innocent person. He made friends with everyone he met. But his abusive boyfriend decided to change all that when he made Naruto vow to never see a single one of them again. ItaNaru change to SasuNaru in the end; Kidnap; Rape; Possible MAJOR Character death(s). Rated M for language and yaoi sex scenes...don't like don't read. One chapter story...gonna be very long.

_**Why Me?**_

Naruto had a rough day. He was working twelve hour shifts at Konoha General with Sakura and Sasuke, two of his long time best friends, and hardly any days off. He was sprawled in his bed, covers and sheets threatening to either take over his feet or fall onto the floor and his frog shaped slumber hat falling off his head. He had only been asleep an hour or two when there was a loud noise echoing through his apartment that came from a slamming door.

Naruto bolted upright as a snort escaped his throat. Drool had long dried on the corners of his mouth and sleep crusted around his eyes. He couldn't understand what the person that came in was saying through clogged ears, but he knew that the person was angry. He just didn't expect the fist to the face just as he reached up to rub his eyes clean.

A yelp of surprise escaped his dry throat as he fell back onto the bed. "What was that for?"

"You know god damn why Naruto. I know you're seeing him again after you get off work." The man growled before he threw another smack on Naruto's face, this time breaking the blonde's nose.

"Itachi...I don't see him after work...I eat in the cafeteria and head straight home...I swear." Naruto whined in pain. It was the second time this week Itachi came after him for even looking at Sasuke after work. "And besides, it's a little hard to avoid him of all costs when I work with him and Sakura."

"Then you get another damn job." Itachi growled. This time raising a foot and slammed it into Naruto's chest. He could have swore he heard a few ribs crack. "And you're starting now, so get up."

Itachi left the apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaving Naruto on his bed crying in pain and clutching his chest. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore...he decided to call Sakura, not knowing who else to call or who else to go to.

"Hello? Naruto...do you know what time it is?" She yawned into the phone.

"C-Can't b-breathe." He coughed into the phone, splattering a little blood onto his pillow. "D-Damn it..."

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked, now fully awake.

"I f-fell and b-broke a rib...I th-think it punctured a l-lung...c-cou..." He started to explain before another coughing fit, more blood splattering onto his pillow.

"I'll call an ambulance and I'm on my way Naruto." Sakura said and hung the phone up immediately.

Naruto didn't have to push a button on his cell phone to hang up, he could either close it or it'd hang up on it's own. He knew she'd be showing up any minute. He even forgot about his broken nose that was still bleeding, only because of the pain in his broken rib was much more painful than his nose at the moment. Soon he'd be feeling every bruse and broken bone.

It felt like Naruto laid there on his bed in pain for hours when he heard the door to his apartment open. He went into another coughing fit before he could speak as someone with pink hair ran into the room.

"Naruto!" She screamed and ran over to the bed. "You didn't fall...is Itachi hurting you again?"

Naruto didn't say anything but cluched his ribs where his night shirt was soaked with blood.

"Naruto, the ambulance is on it's way alright, I was just off the phone with them when I got here." She told him. "I need to check out your rib Naruto, I want to see how bad it is."

Naruto hesitated but let her, still not speaking and his breathing in heavy rhasps like he had fluid in his lungs. He moved his arms out of the way, painfully and let her lift his shirt up. She cursed under her breath when she saw that he had more than one broken rib and they all broke through his skin, the bone protruding a little. She fought hard not to cry.

"Naruto, you have more than one rib broken...they they all broke through the skin...it's deffinately possible that you might have punctured a lung but we won't know for certain until you get into the hospital." She told him and put his shirt back down, lightly pressing it to his wound to help the bleeding. "Let me see your nose...your face is swollen."

He didn't object and let her look at it just as his apartment door opened again and the medics from the ambulance came in. Naruto was now happy he didn't live on the second floor in the apartment complex because they brought the stertcher with them.

"He's suffering from multiple broken ribs, all of them broke through the skin...possible lung puncture and maybe a broken nose and some blood loss." Sakura said without looking up to the medics behind her.

"Thank you Sakura." A female voice sounded from behind her.

"No problem Ino." Sakura sighed. She knew Ino's voice like the back of her hand.

It took them forever to get Naruto onto the stretcher. Every move they made to put him on the stretcher sent a jolt of pain through his entire body and he went into convulsions. But they did eventually get him on the stretcher and secured for travel as Sakura put a piece of something hard in Naruto's mouth so he'd bite down on it, it was mainly to muffle his screams since they were earsplitting. Sakura decided to follow them with her car so she'd not leave it there and went to the hospital with the ambulance just in front of her.

Naruto was rushed through the doors of the emergency room when they got to the hospital. He wasn't surprised that Tsunade would be there but he was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet, they all were.

"What's his condition?" Tsunade asked as she rushed up to them and ready to go.

"He's had major blood loss, multiple broken ribs with possible lung puncture and a broken nose." Ino listed quickly.

"Ok. I'll have a look at him when we get him to the back." Tsunade said, and that was the last thing Naruto heard when his vision went black and he passed out.

When Naruto came to, he was blinded with white lights and he painfully raised his hands to cover his eyes so he'd not go blind. He was in excrusiating pain and something on his face was making it itchy. He went to scratch at what was on his face and he was stopped by a cold hand which made him jump, yelping in pain from the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The voice said. Naruto thought it belonged to some male but his eyes were still getting used to the light he couldn't tell who it was.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"It's Sasuke, Itachi was arrested last night." The man answered.

"Why was Itachi arrested? He didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto retorted and stared at Sasuke with swollen, blurry eyes.

"He was arrested for driving under the influence..." Sasuke hesitated.

"And why are you here anyway!" Naruto barked, he was mad...well he didn't know what he was feeling at the moment.

"I'm here because Sakura wanted me to watch over you while she went home to get some rest before her shift started." Sasuke answered cooly, he was getting agitated.

Naruto burst out laughing and held his sides from the pain but he still laughed at Sasuke. "Why in the hell did you do a favor for her anyway?"

"Because if I did her a favor I'd be doing you a favor..." Sasuke quietly answered and the whole room went silent after Naruto stopped his laughing. It wasn't until then that Naruto realized how many machines he was hooked up to. He had a heart monitor, blood pressure monitor, and a lot of IV's sticking out of both of his arms.

"Why so many god damn IV's?" Naruto asked in confusion, finally breaking the few hours long silence.

"You lost a lot of blood yesterday when you came in so they put in a few transfusions, the second one's either morphine or viccaden (I don't know how to spell it!), the third one is where they were taking blood samples for I don't know what and the last one is a dead IV, there's nothing connected to it." Sasuke explained.

"I have morphine, if it was viccaden I'd be loopier than New Years Eve." Naruto corrected Sasuke. "It's not working because I still feel pain..." He frowned.

"It's set up to give you a dose every few hours...it should be giving you one here in an hour or so." Sasuke explained.

"Ah I see, where's Tsunade. I need to talk to her for a few." Naruto sighed.

"She's with another patient at the moment...and damn, my shift starts in a few minutes." Sasuke growled to himself as he looked at his pager and watch.

"How long were you with me?" Naruto finally asked, searching for the button so he'd sit up in bed.

"I've been here all night. And you can't sit up yet."

"Why in the hell can't I sit up yet?" Naruto sneered. "My back is hurting from laying down for so damn long."

"Half your face had to be reconstructed last night..." Sasuke answered. "Along with your nose."

"Wait what?" Naruto had no clue half his face was broken from the slap Itachi gave him.

"I'm not explaining it again but I'm going to work...I'll page Tsunade and tell her you woke up...Sakura should be here soon, she wanted to see you before her shift started." Sasuke said and stood up to stretch before he turned to the door.

"Itachi wants me to find a different job..." Naruto whispered and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Why the hell does he want you to do that?" Sasuke asked and turned back around to look at the blonde.

"He wants me away from you." Naruto answered and looked away from Sasuke.

"So it _was_ him that did this to you...Sakura and I were right all along." Sasuke sighed and left before Naruto could make him even more later to clock in for work.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Itachi howled from behind the bars in the Konoha County Jail. He woke up this morning behind bars and he doesn't remember how he got there.

"Not until you calm down." A white haired man said. Half of his face was covered with a mask and all you could see was his right eye. No one ever saw his face, well except for Jiraiya, his boss, and his boyfriend, Iruka. "Then I'll let you go home."

"You said that five fucking hours ago Kakashi! I was calm for five fucking hours!" Itachi snarled, he wanted to go home and see Naruto.

"You were? To me the definition of calm is sitting down and counting the cracks in the ceiling." Kakashi snickered and picked up his favorite book; Make Out Paradise.

"I did that for an hour...I counted five hundred cracks you bastard now let me out now!" Itachi snapped. "You never even told me how I got here last night!"

"Oh that's right, you were caught driving under the influence." Kakashi answered in a calm voice.

"Oh...wait I...ah." Itachi finally got out, he wanted to say something else but didn't remember what he wanted to say. "Will I ever get the hell out of here?"

"You will when you count cracks again." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You ass!" Itachi growled before shaking at the bars and sat down on the bench in the cell.

Oh was Kakashi having fun today watching over Itachi when he came in. It was the most entertaining day he had in a long time. "So how's Naruto doing?" He finally asked.

"He's off cheating with Sasuke I bet..." Itachi hissed.

"You know he won't cheat on you Itachi...he's not like that." Kakashi snapped. He never liked it when someone said that about someone else with no proof, especially if it was one of his friends.

"Oh yea? Have you ever noticed he comes home later and later?" Itachi asked. "Oh wait, you don't work at the hospital do you?"

"I go there as security most of the time and last night was one of them...he was working late, got something small in the cafeteria and went home, that was the last time I saw him. Sasuke had gone home two hours before Naruto left." Kakashi explained, his one eye peering at Itachi over the top of his book.

"How can I trust you?" Itachi growled. Oh was he in a foul mood today.

"Oh and last night there was a call saying they needed an ambulance at Naruto's appartment last night...the report said someone with a broken rib." Kakashi said, knowing full well that Itachi had to've done the damage to Naruto last night.

"What! What happened to Naruto?" Itachi asked, having no memory of what he did to Naruto, he was drunk when he got off work at the office of Akatsuki Co., the company had one of it's regular Corporation parties and Itachi always got drunk when he went to one of those...Tobi drove him insane and Sasori and Deidara made him sick the way they were all over each other at the bar. It was like the bar itself turned into a sex table. But at the last three parties they haven't been showing up, he didn't know why and he never watched the news. No one told him if they were coming back either so, there was one problem out of the way.

"I don't know, I didn't get the full report but no complaint was filed so it might have been an accident, you know how clumsy Naruto can get sometimes when he's tired." Kakashi rose an eyebrow when he answered this.

"..." Itachi was finally silent without someone telling him to be quiet, signaling Kakashi to stand up and open the cell door. "Finally I can fucking go home!" Itachi cheered and left quickly, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget your things, your car is at the impound garage out back. I'm going to give you one warning, next time you'll be under arrest for a week."

"Ok Kakashi..." Itachi sighed and left with his car keys, wallet, and everything else he needed to get and went out back to get his car.

"What did I just do?" Kakashi asked himself, fearing the worst when Itachi left the building...he had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon and he couldn't find out what.

"God I hate sitting here with nothing to fucking do!" Naruto screamed and pulled his hair, almost pulling it out by the root when Sakura walked in. "Sakura, boy am I glad to see you!"

"I knew you'd be happy to see me Naruto, I brought over some magazines and some other things for you to do, I just got done paging Tsunade and she says you can sit up now." Sakura smiled. "I already clocked in and Tsunade wants me to sit with you today so someone can be with you 24/7."

"Awesome!" Naruto smiled happily and slammed his finger into the button on the bed so he'd sit up.

"Oh and I'm supposed to take out the two dead IV's too." Sakura remembered and went to get some gloves. "I'll be right back ok Naruto, I just need to get some biohazard bags real quick, your room's out."

Naruto nodded and reached over for a magazine as Sakura left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Naruto was so focused in the sports magazine that he didn't hear his door opening and someone calling his name until someone yelled. "Where's the fire?" Naruto screamed in reaction.

"It's me Naruto." The voice said and Naruto turned to the door.

"I-Itachi...wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and leaned back in his bed.

"I came here to see how my boyfriend is doing of course." Itachi smirked and walked to the bed and planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, the smaller boy underneath him wincing from contact. "What, not happy to see your boyfriend Naruto?"

"I-It's not that Itachi..." Naruto studdered, remembering what happened last night as it flashed before his eyes.

"Oh, is it about what I did last night...don't think I was kidding because I was drunk Naruto...I meant it." Itachi hissed into Naruto's ear and shoved a few fingers into Naruto's ribs where they were broken, causing him to scream in pain and see stars.

"Why are you being so mean Itachi?" Naruto whined through clenched teeth of pain and doubled over.

"Because you're mine and no one else's...got it?" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear and shoved his fingers deeper into Naruto's ribs, making the smaller boy to scream louder than last time and his vision to go black from immense pain. Naruto didn't think he would last much longer until the door to his room was opened.

"Itachi, get out of the room at once, no visitors are aloud right now." Sakura howled and paged for security. She didn't have to look at Naruto to know he was in extreme pain, his breathing told her that.

"I just came here to see how he was doing before I went to work..." Itachi hissed as he sat up after he gave Naruto another small kiss on his forehead, the smaller male whimpering at the contact when the door flew open and hospital security came in.

"Sir, you should leave now." One of them said.

"I am leaving ass." Itachi snapped as he turned away from the bed and left to the door as the officers backed away. "I'll be back after work." And he left without another word.

"Thank you Shikamaru, Kiba." Sakura sighed with relief.

"No problem Sakura, call us if you need help when he comes back, we're working late shift." Shikamaru offered.

"Yea, anything for you and Naruto." Kiba nodded with his usual grin on his face and the two turned to leave.

"Naruto, how much pain are you in?" Sakura asked when she rushed over to his bed.

"I-I'm f-f-fine Sa-Sakura..." Naruto groaned, his arms were holding his sides and his hospital gown was tainted red and his bottom lip was trembling. The urge to cry his eyes out was great but he held in the tears.

"You're not fine, your ribs are bleeding!" Sakura howled at his stupidity. "I'm putting the bed down and having a look because you're not supposed to be bleeding!"

Naruto couldn't argue with her, he was in too much pain so he didn't reject when she lowered his bed back down and took the gown off his torso. He knew it was bad when he heard her gasp and search for her pager, she couldn't find it so she pulled out her cell phone and called Tsunade's cell instead. "Tsunade, I need you in Naruto's room now!" Was all she had to say and hung up. She finally found her pager and paged Tsunade incase it didn't register to her that it was really important.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Naruto coughed out, noticing his chin was getting wet with something and tried to register what it was and reached up to his chin, when he pulled his hand back to see what it was, he dreaded it. "M-My l-lung..." Naruto panicked and started hyperventilating, the tears finally starting to fall.

"Calm down Naruto or it's going to make it worse. I need to take the bandages off and see what else is wrong." Sakura said calmly, she knew how to calm down patients but this was one patient she had a hard time with, he was still hyperventilating and looking really pale.

"He...He..." Naruto started saying before the beeping on his heart monitor rolled into a rapid noise that started to become annoying.

"Naruto, I need you to calm down or this is going to be worse than it already is." Sakura shushed softly and petted Naruto's hair as the door opened back up.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. "I was busy with someone on a rape case."

"Naruto's lung got punctured." Sakura quickly noted as she finally took off the bandages. "He's hyperventilating and I can't get him to calm down."

"How in the hell did his lung puncute?" Tsunade hissed and hurriedly went over and started to work in Sakura's place.

"Itachi came in, I don't know what he did to Naruto but I heard him scream twice...that's all." Sakura panicked and paged Sasuke in.

"I can't do anything in here, I need to get him to the OR." Tsunade hissed and rolled her sleeves up, and got a new pair of plastic gloves when Sasuke came in. "I need you to get an OR opened up Sasuke and quickly."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke was clueless as to what happened but pulled his pager out and paged someone at the front desk to see if an OR room was opened, he got an answer back saying there was one open. "There's one open."

"Good Sasuke, now help us get Naruto ready to go down and page Shizune now!" Tsunade ordered and he couldn't help but obey.

It had been three weeks since Naruto came out of the OR with his lung puncture taken care of and he still hadn't woken up. Itachi had been banned from the hospital again and arrested for assault on a hospital patient, Kakashi had the honor and pleasure of going himself to get Itachi from work. Afterwards, Kakashi asked Jiraiya for permission to be Naruto's guard for a while until he was fully healed and was granted permission once Iruka signed all the correct paperwork since Naruto couldn't do it himself. Iruka was Naruto's adopted father when Sarutobi, Naruto's first adopted father, passed from stomach cancer when Naruto was thirteen.

Naruto knew Iruka was gay and seeing someone from the police department, Kakashi. He didn't mind because he was gay himself. He was actually happy Iruka found someone for himself because he had been alone for as long as Naruto could remember.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade were all getting worried because Naruto was now in a full out coma since the surgery. It was like Naruto had given up on life because he's never out like this. He was always energetic and they missed the bright smile he always gave everyone even though they knew he was hurting deep inside. Sakura and Sasuke had taken turns in watching over Naruto during their shifts, Tsunade let them have two hours each time off to watch over Naruto with Kakashi, Kiba and Shikamaru standing outside the door to the room. Itachi had got himself bailed out of jail a few days after his trial by his business partner Kisame and Kakashi wasn't going to let his friend get hurt by the bastard again, neither were any of his other friends.

Everyone was hoping today was going to be different. Hoping that Naruto would open his obsidian blue eyes and look at everyone without a care in the world and that he was alright to walk around like he always did. But it wasn't until after midnight, when all the lights were off when Naruto's eyes opened and Sasuke was asleep in the chair by Naruto's bed.

Naruto blinked a few times and tried to lift one of his arms to rub at his eyes but both of them were too heavy for him to lift, he dreaded the moving as the bed creaked and woke up the sleeping form next to him. "Naruto?"

"Dad?" Naruto asked, hoping it was Iruka and not Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke." The dreaded question was answered. "How are you feeling Naruto?" 

"Like shit Sasuke." Naruto huffed and coughed violently, his lungs burned with each breath.

"I bet you are, you've been in a coma for three weeks." Sasuke told him. "We thought you were going to be in a permanent coma since it never took that long for you to recover."

Naruto only nodded and Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto's forehead. "You have another fever again." And he reached out to a bucket on the bedside table and pulled out a cool wet cloth.

"Fever?" Naruto finally asked as Sasuke took the cold cloth to his forehead, jumping a little at the touch but relaxed a little, but only a little.

"What did Itachi do to you when he was here?" Sasuke asked out of the blue as he dipped the cloth back into the water and wrung it before placing it back to Naruto's forehead, noticing the tension in the air became thick.

"Nothing..." Naruto lied.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have had surgery and you wouldn't have been in a coma." Sasuke snapped, he tried to keep his cool but always lost it when Naruto lied about the important stuff.

"He shoved his hand in my side where the skin had broken from the ribs." Naruto answered and looked away, some tears were falling down his face and noticed that the stuff on his face was gone. "My face healed already or something?"

"Yea, but Tsunade wants you to remain bed ridden until you can stand on your own. Well she said that as an _if_ you wake up situation." Sasuke explained.

"Why does Itachi hate you so much?" Naruto asked and closed his eyes for a few, waiting on the dreaded answer.

"Because he knows I have feelings for you..." Sasuke answered hesitantly. "Do you want me to get Tsunade still?" Quickly changing the subject.

"Yea..." Naruto nodded, the cloth falling off his forehead. "I don't want the lights to turn on..."

"She's going to want to check you ya know..." Sasuke warned.

"I know...fine but don't turn them on just yet." Naruto complained. "I don't wanna go blind just yet!"

Sasuke laughed at this as he paged Tsunade. Making Naruto's spine shudder and smile because to him, Sasuke's laugh sounded like a melody in his ears.

There was an immediate knock on the door as soon as Sasuke sent Tsunade a pager and the door flung open, followed with the quick flip of a light switch causing Naruto to hiss at the light and cover his eyes. "How's he doing Sasuke?"

"Well he just woke up five minutes ago, and besides being blinded by the lights being turned on without warning, he looks ok. The fever came back though." Sasuke answered.

"When can I get out?" Were the first words out of Naruto's mouth since Tsunade came in.

"When I say you can." Was her answer as she checked up on him real quick. "Your vitals seem to be in good shape except for the fever." She nodded.

"I have to find another job Tsunade..." Naruto whispered almost too low for her to understand.

"What was that Naruto?" She asked like she never heard him.

"I have to find another job Tsunade..." He said louder this time but still a whisper.

"Why in the hell why?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "No wait, don't answer that...Itachi told you to find another job!"

"How'd you..." Naruto asked, his brows scrunching up from confusion.

"Who else would want you away from Sasuke?" Tsunade asked and kept her eyebrow raised.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed and rubbed his face a little, knocking the wash cloth off his forehead and onto the bed. "I don't know what to do anymore...he went after me twice because he thinks I'm cheating on him." Naruto cried.

Tsunade and Sasuke kept silent, knowing that Naruto was telling the truth. Sasuke especially knew how mean Itachi can get. And Naruto never cried in front of anyone before so it was really bad. But they let him be for a while, Sasuke stayed in the chair next to him staying silent as he listened to Naruto cry his eyes out, Tsunade had to get back to work on another patient that woke up from a coma down the hall. It wasn't long though that Naruto fell asleep crying.

Naruto was pissed when he got out of the hospital a few days after he woke up out of his coma. He wasn't aloud to walk around for a few weeks and he wasn't aloud to return to his own home. He had no problem living with Sasuke but if Itachi were to find out there'd be hell to pay. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke wasn't at all worried about Itachi. Sasuke had agreed in letting Kakashi stay until Naruto was fully healed and could walk again but he was sure that Itachi would show up and try to get the blonde back at any time so he hired someone named Gaara to help Kakashi when he was asleep cause Sasuke knew Gaara didn't sleep and he was the best in the sand village swat team. Naruto though, wasn't at all thrilled with body guards, he knew something always happened when there were body guards around and it wasn't always pretty.

"Naruto, loosen up. You're out of a smelly hospital." Sasuke said, trying to cheer up his blonde friend.

"I can't walk anywhere Sasuke...what is there to loosen up about!" Naruto snapped, he hated being crippled.

"You know Tsunade wants your ribs to fully heal before you walk again." Sasuke snapped back with the same tone and attitude.

"But I just know Itachi's going to make his move now that I'm out of the hospital." Naruto whined.

"There's no way he can get you through Kakashi, Gaara and me." Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. _So that's what was bothering him this whole time._

"I know he's going to make his move with his business partner Kisame...the creepy shark dude." Naruto cried.

"Oh Naruto, quit mocking our awesomeness." Kiba laughed and went into a stance to try and cheer up Naruto, but it didn't work.

"It's not working Kiba." Naruto cried painfully into his hands, he just knew Itachi would get him soon, but didn't know how soon.

"Can you guys take him home, I'll be there shortly, I'm going to talk Tsunade in prescribing him some sleeping pills to get him calm." Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi.

"Sure Sasuke, you can count on us." Kiba grinned and they wheeled Naruto over to the Uchiha complex, all of them trying their best to cheer him up and get his mind off Itachi.

"Itachi, you wanna start your plan tonight?" Kisame asked and licked his lips as they watched their prey being rolled away.

"Yes, we're going to take him to another country where they can't find us." Itachi nodded. He wanted his blonde away from Sasuke. He planted the permanent hickie on his pet not Sasuke so Naruto officially belonged to him and him only. The thought of Sasuke taking his pet away pissed him off.

Kisame could feel the tension in the air around them and he smirked wider, this was going to be a good kidnapping for them tonight.

Naruto laid in the bed Sasuke provided for him, he was bored and couldn't sleep. He knew he needed the rest but he couldn't keep his eyes closed. The paranoia of Itachi coming after him gave him panic attacks every few minutes. Sasuke had come back ten minutes ago and tried to get Naruto to take some sleeping pills but the blonde refused. He hadn't eaten dinner yet and wasn't planning on eating until morning but Sasuke walked in with a sandwich and an ice cold cola.

"I can't have you starving in my own house Naruto." Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed by Naruto, placing the tray on the bed side table and helped Naruto sit up.

"But..." Naruto retorted, but he couldn't fight Sasuke off him.

"No buts Naruto, you're going to eat and try to get some sleep." Sasuke snapped, his patience was running thin with the blonde now.

"Fine...gimme the coke first, my mouth is as dry as paper." Naruto said, finally giving in to Sasuke's requests and was handed the coke before he downed it in a few gulps.

"Don't choke on your drink Naruto." Sasuke warned though his tone was soft. "Here's your sandwich."

Naruto handed him the glass back and started munching on the sandwich, it was ham with swiss cheese, one of his favorite sandwiches. When he was done eating, he yawned and stretched painfully.

"Don't fully stretch yet Naruto, the wound on your side could still open up some." Sasuke warned, still in a soft tone as he stood up with the empty tray.

"Alright Sasuke..." Naruto slurred and drifted off into sleep.

"I knew he'd fall for it." Sasuke smirked to himself, he grinded up the sleeping pill and put it in the coke and sandwich, and he left the room, closing the door softly behind him as to not wake Naruto up and went to wash the dishes Naruto used.

"He's asleep?" Kakashi asked, Gaara hadn't arrived just yet, he called saying he would be there in five minutes two minutes ago on Kakashi's phone.

"Yea, I had to grind up that sleeping pill and put it in his drink and food so he'd take it...Itachi's really messed him up this time." Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head as a knock sounded from the front door.

"That must be Gaara." Kakashi mused when Sasuke went to answer the door.

"May I help you?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door to reveal a red head male that was roughly the same heighth as Naruto, pale green emotionless eyes, and a tattoo just above his left eye that said love.

"Yes, my name's Sabaku no Gaara, a friend of mine said you need another body guard." Gaara nodded.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called out and invited Gaara in. "Your friend's here."

"Welcome Gaara, long time no see." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and held out his right hand.

"Yea, long time no see." Gaara agreed and shook Kakashi's hand. "How's Naruto doing right now?"

"He's sleeping at the moment. He's having paranoia and panic attacks when he's awake...keeps thinking Itachi's going to try and take him or something." Sasuke answered.

"I don't blame him one bit." Gaara answered. "Can you show me to his room? I'll stand guard tonight."

"Sure Gaara, right this way." Kakashi smiled and showed Gaara to Naruto's room.

"We can't get Naruto tonight..." Itachi suddenly said as they arrived at the Uchiha esate.

"Why in the hell not Itachi?" Kisame growled.

"Sabaku no Gaara here." Itachi mused with an eyebrow raised.

"Aah, Sasori and Deidara's old pet. Too bad they died a few weeks ago." Kisame smirked. "Two toys we can get tonight if we're careful.

"Not tonight, we'll be getting Naruto when Sasuke's back is turned...and his guards' backs are turned too." Itachi said as he turned to leave the estate.

"That's no fun at all." Kisame whined and left close behind Itachi as they disgussed another tactic.

"So what's Gaara's story?" Sasuke whispered when he sat at the dining room table with Kakashi.

"He's been through the exact thing Naruto's going through." Kakashi answered. "But he was kidnapped when he was little...He was beaten, raped countless times, starved...so he's was pretty much treated like a dog when he was little by his uncle."

"Wait that's what his uncle did?" Sasuke asked, still in a whisper.

"Yes. The only reason he's alive today is that he finally lost it, he went on a murderous streak from going into insanity." Kakashi nodded. "There were only three other deaths and we don't know why they were killed either...The sand village doesn't know either."

"Damn...this world is just one fucked up place." Sasuke sighed.

"No kidding. Let's just hope that what Naruto fears, won't happen..." Kakashi said as he tilted his head towards Naruto's room.

"You aren't the only one." Sasuke nodded and finished his tea.

_"Come on Naruto, you know you want it." Itachi whispered seducingly into Naruto's ear. He had Naruto pinned down onto the bed and had, so far, only taken off Naruto's shirt without a fight._

_"But...I-I don't think I'm ready Itachi." Naruto whimpered from underneath Itachi and tried to get his hands free but Itachi tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists a little more._

_"Oh I know you're ready Naruto, I've heard you say things in your sleep." Itachi chuckled into Naruto's ear, sending trembles down Naruto's spine and a bright blush onto his face._

_"Alright Itachi, but if I say it hurts...could you stop?" Naruto asked, finally giving in to Itachi's pleads._

_Itachi smirked against Naruto's skin as he kissed the male's cheek. Then he kissed Naruto's neck before sucking on it gently as Itachi took off Naruto's pants, revealing perfectly tanned legs and no tan line, Itachi always said Naruto had a flawless body and this was proof._

_Itachi let go of Naruto's neck and bent down to fully remove the pants from Naruto's ankles before he went back up and attacked Naruto's perfectly perked nipples. Making the smaller male arch his back and moan out Itachi's name as his head was hugged._

_"God Itachi...are you a sex god or something?" Naruto moaned out as he combed his fingers through Itachi's hair._

_"Something like that." Itachi chuckled and pinched both of Naruto's nipples, making Naruto whimper and squirm underneath him. _

_Naruto blushed at this words but Itachi didn't look up to see as he released Naruto's nipples and hooked his fingers around the rim of his boxers and pulled them down and off Naruto's ankles._

_"God how much more flawless can your body be?" Itachi mewled as he stared._

_"Q-Quit staring Itachi." Naruto whimpered as he looked down at Itachi and tried to hide his growing erection from Itachi._

_"But you're so beautiful Naruto." Itachi whined and took some sort of ribbon and tied Naruto's hands together and to the head board._

_"What's..." Naruto started to ask but was interrupted._

_"So you won't hide yourself anymore." Itachi answered, knowing what he was asking about._

_"But..."_

_"No Buts Naruto, now try to relax ok?" Itachi whispered and put a finger over Naruto's lips to quiet him as he pushed three fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Suck." _

_Naruto couldn't disobey as he started sucking on the three fingers in his mouth and used his tongue to get between each finger, coating every inch with his saliva as Itachi went down and grasped Naruto's erection and started pumping it before he took his tongue to the tip and drew circles on it, causing Naruto to arch his back and moan into the fingers in his mouth. _

The next thing Naruto knew, he was shook awake by some red head he didn't know. "Where's the fire?"

"Fire? You were mumbling and talking in your sleep." The red head answered.

Naruto looked confused and blinked a few times to fix his vision and remembered who the red head was. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Kakashi of course." Gaara answered. "To me that's not a good sign if you talk in your sleep because it usually leads you to screaming...sorry if I woke you up on purpose."

"No it's ok Gaara...I'm very thankful you woke me up..." Naruto hurriedly said while waving his hands some. "Where's Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"They're in bed, it's after three in the morning." Gaara answered. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, please?" Naruto nodded and tried to sit up on his own.

"I'll help you sit up before I go and get you a drink." Gaara chuckled and helped Naruto sit up and put a few pillows between his back and the bed before leaving the room.

"At least he doesn't give off the aura of death anymore." Naruto sighed and looked out the window, there were clouds covering the night sky so he couldn't see the stars, he figgured it was going to storm in the morning because his bones ached. He knew Sasuke slipped some grinded up sleeping pill in the coke and food, it tasted weird but he did it so Sasuke could sleep peacefully tonight without worry. Sakura was going to be over to check out Naruto's ribs with Sasuke before they went to work in the ER. Tsunade had her interns move to the ER because there were more people coming in than usual, Naruto knew he was on paid leave because of how severe the injuries were, Tsunade was nice like that.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Gaara come back until a pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes, startling him back to his senses. "You ok Naruto?"

"Yea Gaara, just thinking about going back to work soon..."Naruto sighed and took the glass of water that was being handed over to him. "Thanks for the water." And he sipped at it.

"Always my pleasure Naruto." Gaara smiled and went back to his post outside the bedroom door.

"Kakashi, how's Naruto doing?" Iruka asked over the phone later that morning.

"He's doing great, he's eating again and I think he's taking a nap right now though. When he wakes up I'll have you call him and you know that Iru." Kakashi explained with a small nod to himself.

"I know you will Kakashi. I'm just fearing for the worst for no reason I guess..." Iruka sighed.

"I'll see if he's awake ok?" Kakashi said as someone rushed down the stairs. "Call you in a bit." And he hung up, then turned his phone off.

"Kakashi...Naruto's gone!" Sasuke huffed. "Gaara's out cold on the floor in the bedroom."

"How in the hell did this happen?" Kakashi asked and he ran up the stairs with Sasuke towards the room Naruto was in.

Sure enough, the bedroom window was open and Gaara was on the floor just starting to wake up. "What the...?"

"Gaara are you alright?" Kakashi asked, helping Gaara up to sit on the bed.

"Yea...but is Naruto ok?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his head, blood was caked in his hair and on his neck from where he was hit.

"Naruto's gone Gaara. Itachi must've been here." Sasuke told him and slammed the window shut.

"What!" Gaara screamed. "It was Itachi and this shark looking dude...he's the one that knocked me out."

"I'm calling Jiraiya..." Kakashi said and quickly pulled out his cell phone before stepping out of the room.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and realized he wasn't laying down anymore because there was a sharp pain in his side. He went to rub it a little bit and noticed that he couldn't move his hands. He looked up and saw that his hands were chained to a wall behind him and he was down on his knees. He finally looked around and noticed he wasn't in the bedroom at Sasuke's place anymore and started feaking out when a door opened.

"Well look who's up Kisame?" A male voice asked as two people walked into the room.

"Itachi! I knew you would do something like this soon...but nooo nobody listened to me!" Naruto panicked and rambled on. He was still drowzy from waking up and noticed he had dried blood on the side of his face. "But why Itachi?"

"But why Itachi?" The one named Kisame mocked in a sickly manner.

"Because you're mine and no one elses, I already told you that." Itachi smirked and turned on the light, showing that Naruto was in what looked like a torture chamber.

"Let me go...I just wanna go home." Naruto cried as he leaned forward, almost able to put his forehead on the floor but the chains wouldn't let him go that far.

"This is your new home Naruto." Itachi smirked and Kisame walked over to release Naruto from the chains, leaving the cuffs on his wrists as he dragged him over to a table by the blonde's hair.

Naruto screamed in agonizing pain from being dragged by his hair and lost all the air in his lungs as he was tossed onto the cold stone table, that's when he realized that he was stripped of his clothes. He was unable to move as Kisame chained his hands to the top corners of the table and tried to hide himself with his legs curling up to his chest but his ankles were grabbed one by one and chained with cuffs and to the corners of the bed just like his hands were as Itachi walked up to Naruto's head.

"You're going to wish you were never born Naruto...or better yet, never knew my brother existed." Itachi sneered before walking over to the wall behind him and picked up a brandishing tool and stuck it in the fire place where a fire was crackling soundly. "Kisame, gag him."

"It'll be my pleasure." Kisame smirked and grabbed what looked like a piece of leather with snaps before he walked back up to Naruto.

Naruto tried to bite Kisame's fingers off, yes he had a tight grip in his teeth, as Kisame tried to put the leather strap over the blondes mouth. But doing this only got him smacked so hard he saw stars and almost blacked out, so during the state Naruto wasn't fighting back Kisame took this opportunity and wrapped the gag around Naruto's mouth and snapped it in place behind his head. Kisame had taken the liberty to take the wrappings off Naruto's chest as Itachi took the brandishing tool out of the fire and walked up to Naruto, making sure he saw what he was going to do.

"This might hurt Naruto." Itachi grinned and Kisame stepped back before Itachi put the hot end of the brandishing tool to Naruto's skin ,right over the wound where his ribs had broke.

Naruto screamed as loud as he could but the leather gag muffled most of his yell as he tried to move away from the hot metal. Hot tears streamed down his face from the pain. It still hurt when Itachi pulled it away from his now seared flesh and his scream turned into heavy sobs of pain. Itachi was getting a kick out of this so he brought the brandishing tool back to Naruto's skin and this time brandished Naruto's stomach, right over his tattoo Naruto got when he was in high school.

This time he left the tool sit on Naruto's skin longer than last time as he looked over to Kisame. "Go get what you wanna use Kisa."

"All righty." Kisame nodded and went to the wall to grab something. Naruto couldn't see what it was from his blurred and teared vision but knew deep down that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Kisame came back over with what looked like those things for a heart monitor plugged into a small device as Itachi removed the brandishing tool from Naruto's flesh, leaving a darker burn than last time and went to put it back in the fire for later as he too went to get something else when Kisame took off sticky tape from the back of the stickers and placed them randomly on Naruto's body, two on his nipples, two on either side of his belly button over his tattoo and two on his thighs before the device was put on the stone table. Itachi had come back with a batterie powered wand and Naruto didn't know what it would do, but also, deep down on the inside he knew it was going to be bad.

"Ready for shock treatment 1?" Itachi asked Kisame.

Naruto couldn't see Kisame but since he couldn't hear him he must've nodded because about a second later, Naruto's body was suddenly filled with electricity from the pads on his torso and legs. To Naruto, it felt like Kisame put them on full blast but it was only half power as Itachi turned on the wand and traced a burn line down Naruto's neck down to the second burn mark.

Naruto thrashed around, praying for some relief but it felt like forever before Kisame turned off his machine and Itachi took his off Naruto's skin. He was so dazed he couldn't hear what either male's were planning next but was starting to feel relieved because his ankles and hands were unchained from the table. He thought they were done with him, but was he so wrong. They flipped him over onto his hands and knees and chained his hands back up to the corners of the stone table. That's when Naruto realized they were going to rape him.

"Pl...d...r...pe...mmmn." Naruto forced through the thick layer of leather, a wave of fresh tears falling down his face.

"What was that Naruto, I woule be able to hear you if you didn't have that gag around your mouth." Itachi sneered into Naruto's ear and took it off.

"Please don't rape me Itachi...please I'm begging you." Naruto cried out.

"That's a little too late to be begging don't you think?" Itachi asked and lengthened the chains on Naruto's wrists before he was pulled to the middle, that's when Naruto realized how big the table really was, it was the size of a king sized bed.

Naruto realized they didn't put the gag back on his mouth but then realized why when Kisame got in front of Naruto, exposed and completely naked. Showing off his nice ten inch erection as he put another device on Naruto's mouth to hold it open nice and wide for him before Naruto could retaliate and shoved his cock deep into Naruto's throat before he could try and scream. Naruto choked on the thing in his throat and almost vomited from the large dick in his mouth hitting his gag reflex as he felt Itachi's hands between his thighs, trying to spread him wide for a double penetration.

Itachi wasn't planning on preparing Naruto for his large ten inch dick like he used to. He figgured Naruto would be used to it by now and if he wasn't, he didn't care. He lifted Naruto's legs off the table as he thrusted deep in one, fluid motion into Naruto's ass, making the blonde scream onto Kisame's dick that was thrusting quickly and deep in Naruto's throat.

Naruto fought hard to try and struggle but what ever he did, was met with a painful sting of pain through both is throat and ass. So after what felt like hours later, he just gave up on struggling and just let Itachi and Kisame put him in the most shameful positions anyone could think of. The only thing Naruto could think of was that all he wanted was to see Sasuke again. He would do anything to see Sasuke again. Naruto escaped to the confides of his mind until they were done with the brutal rape. This he noticed that when he stopped struggling after the fourth time each that they released their seed brutally down his throat and up his ass, they lost interrest. It was like they wanted him to squirm and beg to be let go.

He was hoping that they would let him go home after the rape but they dragged him back to the sone wall in the back opposite the door, the same place he woke up at, and chained him back up. Both Itachi and Kisame grabbed their clothes and left the room, locking the door behind them.

"We've search for days and there's still no sign of Itachi, Kisame and Naruto." Kakashie huffed. He was exhausted and they had been searching for Naruto for about a week now. There was one place that he hadn't thought of searching but he needed a search warrant in order to look there and it was pissing him off. Iruka was getting down his throat for shutting off his phone when Kakashi found that Naruto was first kidnapped. Yea, to Kakashi, this was pure hell.

"Here's that search warrant you wanted Kakashi." Jiraiya said from his office.

"Finally." Kakashi sang to himself and rushed into the office and grabbed it.

"Make sure you search every inch of that place." Jiraiya nodded towards Kakashi as the search warrant was jerked out of his hand. "And calm down ok Kakashi. We'll find him."

"I know we'll find him, I'm just affraid of what condition he'll be in when we do..." Kakashi nodded and left with Gaara to the car and they sped off to Akatsuki Corporation in the middle of town.

"Lets not fear the worst...but expect." Jiraiya noted to himself as he went back to his paperwork.

Kakashi and Gaara walked through the front doors to the Akatsuki Corporation with all eyes watching them. It was like they were complete strangers or they were dressed up like clowns or something the way they walked into the building

As they walked up to the front desk, Kakashi was the only one that spoke. Gaara was too pissed to speak so he kept silent and gave everyone death glares that looked at him weird. "I would like to speak to your boss, Pein."

"Sure, one moment please." The woman nodded and disappeared behind the door that was behind her. She came out a moment later with someone with fire red hair and facial piercings on his nose and lips, to Gaara he looked like the freak.

"May I ask what the problem is officer?" Pein asked, he looked like he was pissed.

"I have a search warrant to search the building over. I believe that Itachi and his business partner, Kisame, are hiding here somewhere and we've been looking for them for days." Kakashi spoke, his patience running a little thin.

"I haven't seen them in five days. The last time they were here they asked for their final paychecks and left, leaving the business keys on my desk." Pein explained.

"They're suspects in a kidnapping. You remember me talking about someone named Naruto right? That Itachi was arrested for last month for abusing in the hospital." Kakashi sneered on accident.

"The blonde?" Pein asked as he lowered his head some but kept his eyes on Kakashi and Gaara.

"Yes, the blonde with whisker like scars on both of his cheeks." Kakashi nodded, he never remembered mentioning what hair color Naruto had. "He's been missing for seven days. This is the last place we have to search in Konoha."

"Well I'm sorry, we haven't seen anyone of the sort here. You can have the tapes to our security cameras if you wish." Pein shook his head a little as he offered.

"That would be nice, but I'm still searching the building. Gaara, take the tapes to the car." Kakashi said and quickly went searching, starting on the basement floor.

Kakashi walked out of the elevator with Pein close behind. Pein trusted Konan enough to give Gaara the right tapes so he'd assist Kakashi in the search, telling him what room was what.

"The first room on your right is the boiler room if you can't hear it." Pein listed as he pointed.

Kakashi only nodded and took a few steps forward before stopping dead in his tracks. "Pein, why do you think I'm number one in the police force?"

"I don't know, why?" Pein asked, a drop of sweat falling down his face.

"Because I'm the best at finding hidden doorways." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and walked up a few more feet before he turned left and went right up to the wall and sent his fist into the door.

When the door opened, it revealed what looked like a torture chamber and there was a little girl inside. She had long dark blue hair that hung past her shoulders onto the floor. She was chained up by her wrists to the wall and down on her knees. She started crying when the door opened, but she didn't know it was her rescuer at the door way because she didn't have the strength to lift her head and look.

"There's one girl we've been looking for." Kakashi mused and pulled out his gun before reaching for his cell phone. "Jiraiya, I need back up."

"On it's way." Jiraiya said and the conversation was over as the call ended.

"You guys are in soooo much trouble aren't you?" Kakashi mused and went to the next hidden doorway, busting it open to reveal a small boy chained the same way as the little girl next door. He had the same dark blue hair but enouth strength to lift his head and start screaming.

"Don't hurt me anymore, please...I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy cried out and backed up against the wall, fresh tears falling down his face.

"Well, two missing children, two rooms down." Kakashi counted down and went over to Pein. "Pein, you are under arrest, what you say and do can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford one then the system will gladly provide you one." Kakashi listed as he arrested a really pissed off Pein as his walkie talkie on his shoulder went off.

"We've surrounded the building."

"Come on in, everyone upstairs but Gaara gets arrested." Kakashi told them and kicked down the third door...empty. "And I'm in the basement with the boss."

"Yes sir." And contact was cut as Kakashi went to the fourth and kicked it down too, this time an unchained man came running up to them.

"Tobi been a good boy...right...Tobi's been a good boy." The man cried as he clung to Kakashi, he figgured that the man was mentally tortured because he remembered him. Kakashi's old partner in action.

"Yes Tobi's been a good boy." Kakashi smiled some and patted Tobi's head.

"Yay." Tobi cheered and cried onto Kakashi's waist.

"Come help Kakashi find the rest of the doors Tobi." Kakashi asked, he knew how to handle mentally broken down people from work experience.

"Ok." Tobi smiled and pushed on the next door. "Tobi found a blonde."

"Blonde?" Kakashi asked and went to the door as he heard the elevator open up and some of his back up team come in. "Pein's over here handcuffed, there's two children in the first two rooms and we need a few ambulances." Kakashi told them as he ran into the room and found Naruto, and lucky enough, he found Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto was out cold, chained the the wall like the first two children were and Itachi and Kisame were just cleaning up the place. Both with frightened looks on their faces and they brought their hands up above their heads, dropping the brandishing tool and the other torture devices onto the floor.

"Get your hands off Tobi!" Tobi squealed as they tried to arrest him. "Tobi demands that he be released!"

"He's not a suspect, he was missing for a year and found in the fourth room." Kakashi explained and Tobi ran up to him as the officers let him go and barge into the room, surrounding Itachi and Kisame. "They're harmless now, take them in, I need a blanket!"

Kakashi ran up to Naruto as Itachi and Kisame were dragged out of the room in handcuffs. He was lucky the idiots left behind the keys. But he nearly vomited when he saw what Naruto looked like. He was covered in fresh cut and burn wounds, some of them half healed and completely infected old wounds and he looked starved, you could see and count every rib. One week of torture did this to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's me, Kakashi..." Kakashi said gently to Naruto as he unchained him, he also noticed that his wrists were cut open from how tight the wrist bands were as he picked up the blonde and carried him out as a blanket was put over top of him. "I need medical attention over here immediately."

Once Kakashi said this, Tsunade ran over. "I came along, knowing that it was going to be bad. What does he look like Kakashi."

"Not good at all." Kakashi shook his head and placed Naruto on the floor, removing the blanket low enough to show Tsunade his torso.

She cursed a long line of curses under her breath when she saw all the burns, cuts and whip marks on Naruto's torso. She would've started crying if she was his grandmother. "I have to take him to the ER, his condition critical."

"Alright." A blonde behind her said and her partner immediately followed her and helped put Naruto on the stretcher.

"Don't remove the blanket, he's not wearing anything." Kakashi warned. "Take good care of him Ino."

"I will Kakashi." She smiled to him and they carefully strapped Naruto to the stretcher and carried him off.

"I'm going to go and have a look at the little girl and the boy." Tsunade said quickly and disappeared.

"Kakashi!" An officer called. "Itachi escaped!"

"What?" Kakashi hissed and ran up with Kiba to chase Itachi, but by the time they got to the first floor, Itachi was long gone, no where to be seen.

The two kids that were found were Iyanami and Noru Saitoshi. They had been missing for six months from the Water village. Kakashi and Iruka took them in since their parents were indeed dead from a flood during one of the ten bad storms they get every year.

Naruto lay wide awake in his hospital bed around five days after he was rescued. He knew all along that Itachi escaped from Kakashi when he was arrested, Itachi always knew how to escape tough situations. But what really bothered Naruto was when would Itachi show up? It kept him up all night thinking he'd be jumped in the middle of the night but this time around, Sasuke stayed in the bedroom while Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara stayed by the door. Sakura would stay but she had to work and Sasuke was given a few days off to watch over Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to get some sleep, I'm here. Kakashi's here along with Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba. We'll make sure he doesn't get you this time." Sasuke assured Naruto, but it didn't help at all.

"Yea, like last time?" Naruto sneered, no sleep and still no eating was starting to get to him.

"Kisame's being held without bond and Itachi has a bounty over his head, he won't show up so close after escaping." Sasuke said, his patience was starting to get thin.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...but..." Naruto apologized as tears started to fall down his face. "This is all my fault..."

"None of this is your fault Naruto now quit thinking like that." Sasuke said quietly and started petting Naruto's hair, combing it softly with his fingers as Naruto cried.

"If I didn't work here he wouldn't be getting jealous and he wouldn't have done this to me." Naruto cried out and covered his face with his hands.

"Psh. Itachi's always been jealous Naruto." Sasuke agrued. "I would know because he's my brother of course."

"Sasuke you have no clue how many times I prayed you'd come save me last week. I kept hoping you'd break down the door and drag me out of there...the things they did..." Naruto cried harder. "Everytime Itachi and I did it...I was always thinking about you...why I didn't leave him is a fucking mystery to me...I'm an idiot."

Sasuke was frozen with surprise. Naruto just confessed to him that he loved him. Something Sasuke never had the courage to say to Naruto ever since Naruto started dating Itachi.

"I was hoping I was making you jealous when I started dating Itachi...hoping that you'd come beat his ass or something and take me with you when you left...I always dreamed that every night." Naruto choked out.

"I'm so sorry Naruto..." Sasuke finally choked out behind his own blanket of tears falling down his face from being so fucking stupid. "I'm the idiot..."

"Yes you are otouto." A deep voice came from near the window. "But you're too late."

"Get your ass out of here!" Sasuke screamed as he wiped his face dry, knowing Kakashi and the others heard since the door was slammed open and guns were drawn as Itachi drew two of his own, fully loaded hand guns.

"I die, Naruto dies with me." Itachi sneered and aimed the gun in his right hand to Naruto and cogged it as he cogged the other one. "I'm not in the mood for any shit today."

"Then you should've come in quietly Itachi, we've been told to kill you on the spot." Kakashi smiled as they too cogged their guns.

But Itachi was faster, he shot all four of the officers' in the knees and hands, making it impossible for them to hold their guns now. Sasuke was also quick and dodged all the bullets that were shot and grabbed a disguarded gun off the floor.

"You put yours down and I'll put mine down." Sasuke growled and aimed right at Itachi's heart.

"Really little brother? Do you even know how to use a gun?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke prooved his point and lowered his aim as he shot Itachi in the knee, then regreted it as Itachi did the same to Naruto before he fell to the ground from impact. Naruto's screams from pain could be heard all over this side of the hospital, causing more security guards to come.

"Shoot me and I'll shoot Naruto where you get me." Itachi forced out through clenched teeth and stood back up slowly, his one gun still aimed at Naruto, not even bothering to aim at Sasuke.

"This time I won't miss, put yours down and I'll put mine down...spare yourself from humility Itachi." Sasuke laughed and cogged the gun again.

"You get your tallent from me too often...I hate that." Itachi snickered and too cogged his gun again but Sasuke was faster as he put a bullet into Itachi's heart, no one hearing the second bullet let loose from Itachi's gun from reflexes as he fell to the ground lifeless.

The police officers came in and took Itachi's body after confirming that he was dead. Nurses from the hall had long taken Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara away from the room and attended to their wounds and Tsunade ran into the room once Itachi's dead body was dragged out.

"Sasuke, is Naruto..." Tsunade started asking and stopped in her tracks.

Naruto was still on the now blood stained bed and Sasuke was on his knees, eyes glued on the spot Itachi died, not having a clue what happened when he pulled the trigger on the shot that ended this hell.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked softly as she approached him and placed a hand on both of his shoulders, helping him to his feet as his hands finally dropped the gun on the floor.

She put Sasuke in the chair next to Naruto's bed and that's when he finally snapped out of it. "What?"

"Sasuke...How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine...oh shit! Tsunade, Naruto was shot in the knee, we need to get pressure on it before he bleeds to death." Sasuke remembered and tried to stand up, but was forced back into his seat and turned so he couldn't see Naruto as Sakura came in. "But Tsunade. He'll die if he isn't given attention!"

Sasuke looked up to Sakura for some help but all he saw were tears falling down her face like a faucet was turned on. She was trembling and shaking from head to toe and she ran off.

"What..." Sasuke started asking and tried to turn around and look at Naruto, he had no clue why they weren't helping him.

"Sasuke...it wasn't your fault." Tsunade told him, she too was crying. Now he was really lost. Itachi was killed and Naruto was passed out on the bed. What were they all crying about was beyond him.

He pushed Tsunade away from him forcefully, with a little too much force than he intended and he stood up, wheeling around to look at Naruto. He froze as soon as his eyes met Naruto's. They were empty, lifeless, frozen in time, blank, soul less, gray...and covered in fresh blood. Sasuke's eyes drifted towards the source of the blood and found it, a small bullet hole between Naruto's eyes was the culprit for the blood on Naruto's face.

Sasuke finally cracked and fell to his knees next to Naruto's bed, fresh tears falling down his face as he reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand. He squeezed it tightly as he reached up with his free hand and shook Naruto's shoulder. His mind didn't want to comprehend what was in front of him, it was telling him that Naruto was faking it...yea, he was faking it.

"Naruto...wake up...stop faking it..." Sasuke choked out. "Wake up Naruto." Naruto didn't move except for the shaking on his shoulder, his eyes didn't move or close, they remained open and lifeless. "Stop faking it Naruto..."

He fumbled his hands onto Naruto's wrist to find a pulse...there was none. Naruto was dead. Dead. And Sasuke finally broke into millions of pieces. He grabbed at his hair and pulled on it with as much force as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs. He sobbed and cried his eyes out as he leaned forward and rested his head on Naruto's bed, still pulling on his hair as Tsunade tried to calm him down.

"Sasuke..." She said softly.

A/E/N: Yesh, sappy ending. Sad, bad, horrible, evil, demented, and anything else you guys can think of. Well blame this story for the mythical ''writers block'' I'm having on Vampire's Kiss; Forbidden Love. =D Review! Oh and why there wasn't any lemon between Sasuke and Naruto...didn't give them a chance with Itachi coming around every time a kiss would come to mind. DDDx That's what I get for making a sucky ass story.


End file.
